More Than Cats
by JadeFoxx
Summary: College AU. Sakura Honda has lived alone in Japan for most of her life, but what will happen when she attends an international school in England? As she meets some...interesting people, Sakura finds that she no longer wants to be alone. Greece/fem!Japan
1. Prologue

**A/N: **Disclaimer! I do not own Hetalia in any way, shape, or form. Also, as of right now the only genderbent characters in this story will be Japan and Italy - just so you know. So, hope you enjoy! And don't forget to review :)

* * *

><p>The big house looked so empty now that everything had been sold or packed up. Sakura sighed. She was not used to changes in her life like this, but she could not pass up such an opportunity.<p>

She had been invited to attend one of the most prestigious international universities in the world, Penway University. Sakura was a fairly bright girl and she was ecstatic that she would be able to study abroad at such a great school. What scared her though was the fact that she would have to leave her comfortable life in Japan and move to London, in a very unfamiliar place.

Sakura had never left Asia before and felt uneasy about having to adjust to the western culture. But this was something that she had to do for herself, and also for her family. Getting a college degree, especially at a school such as Penway, was a very honorable thing. But no matter what she told herself, the truth was that she would miss her home in Japan quite a lot. It also didn't help that Penway had a strict 'no pets allowed' policy in their dorms.

Sitting on the floor, Sakura looked at the small grey cat that lay sprawled out in front of her. "Well Kohana, it would appear that this is our last day together." The cat looked at her with uninterested eyes. "Does this sadden you, neko-chan?" She asked her furry companion. Kohana replied with a yawn.

A small smile tugged at the corners of Sakura's mouth. "I see you are tired as always." She reached out and pulled the cat onto her lap and began to scratch behind its ear. Kohana began to purr softly. The little feline had been Sakura's most loyal companion for as long as she could remember, and parting with her would be the most painful part of the move. "Tomorrow, I shall be going to a place where there are no cats. Can you imagine? Just many people with their strange western customs. I do not know what I will do without you neko-chan, but I suppose we shall see…" She said as she continued to stroke the cat in her arms. Tomorrow began the rest of her life.


	2. Chapter 1

The airport in London was a lot busier than Sakura had expected it to be at this time in the morning. Even on her flight leaving from Tokyo there were many people packed into the cramped airplane.

After the plane landed and the fasten seatbelts sign turned off, all the people on the plane began to move around in a mad rush to collect their bags and get off of the aircraft. Sakura, however, stayed put in her window seat, patiently waiting until she could have some room to move about comfortably. She hated the idea of these strangers invading her personal bubble as they shuffled around in the small area. Finally, it seemed as if most of the passengers had exited the plane and Sakura saw this as her chance to move.

Being rather short, she could rise from her seat and stand beneath the overhead compartment with ease. She slipped out into the aisle and went to reach for her single bag which had been stored in the overhead. Now, however, being short was not to her advantage. Standing on her tiptoes she just managed to grab the edge of her bag enough to pull it down, almost knocking herself over in the process. "I hate flying…" She mumbled to herself in Japanese.

Quickly regaining her composure, Sakura took her bag and walked gracefully off of the plane, giving a quick bow of gratitude to the pilot as she did so. As she entered the busy terminal she took a look around to try and figure out where it was she had to go next. There were people rushing around in every which way, and it was a bit overwhelming. Sakura made her way to the nearest chair and took a seat. "Okay, now where did I put that paper?" She said, reaching into one of the small compartments of her bag. "Ah, right where I left it!" She smiled.

She unfolded the paper she had received from Penway some time ago and scanned through its contents, all written in English. Finally, she found the part she was looking for:

_When you arrive at the airport, follow the signs that lead to baggage claim. There youwill find one of our local students to pick you up…_

Sakura stood up and looked at all the various signs that surrounded her until she spotted the one she was looking for, 'Baggage Claim – Keep Right.' She tucked the letter back into her bag and set off on her way.

After walking down a set of stairs she found herself in what appeared to be the baggage claim area. There were also several people waiting around holding signs with names written on them. She glanced at them all, but couldn't find one with her name on it. Sakura furrowed her brows in confusion. Had she misread the letter? Just as she was about to take out the piece of paper again, she heard an angry shout coming from nearby.

There was a boy with blonde hair standing near the others, who had his back to her and was shouting into a cellphone.

"I already told you! I'm at the airport!...Why? You know damn well why! Because I have the _privilege _of being one of the few students at this dreadful institution who is actually British! So, I always get stuck having to pick up the arriving students. I've told you this countless times!...What?...Yes! I'll be at your bloody meeting!" It was at this point that he finally turned around and noticed Sakura looking at him curiously. His thick eyebrows went up in surprise. "Look, I have a job to do, so I don't have time for any more of your brainless drabble right now." He said shutting the phone, his frustration with the other party clearly showing.

Clearing his throat the boy approached her. "Uh, excuse me, but you wouldn't happen to be Sakura Honda would you?" He asked her. Sakura nodded. "Yes, that is me." The boy smiled, looking relieved. "Oh, excellent! My name is Arthur, and I've been sent by Penway to come pick you up and bring you to the university." Sakura remained silent, and just continued to look at him.

Arthur's smile disappeared. "Er, well, come now! There is already a cab waiting for us outside. We've arranged to give you a quick tour of the city and then we will head straight to Penway. If you have any questions along the way, I will be happy to answer them." He took her bag and began to head towards the door leading out to the road where there was, in fact, a cab waiting. Sakura watched him go. 'What a strange person.' She thought to herself. Would everyone here be as peculiar as him?

* * *

><p>The "quick tour" ended up being much quicker than expected and, in Sakura's opinion, not really worth the trouble. She gazed out the window at the passing scenery and wondered if they would ever make it to Penway. Now that the tour had ended, Arthur did not seem to have much else to say and things were beginning to get a bit awkward. Perhaps sensing this, Arthur decided to speak up. "So, Sakura," He said glancing at a notecard he pulled out of his pocket. "It says here that you're from Japan, correct?" She nodded. "Hai."<p>

"I hear it's rather nice there, especially when the cherry blossoms are in bloom."

"Yes, that is true. My name, Sakura, actually means cherry blossom you know."

"Oh, well fancy that! It's a very splendid name." Arthur smiled at her.

Sakura returned his smile. "You are very kind. You should really behave this way towards your friend with whom you spoke on the phone earlier, and perhaps you would get along better."

"Heh, um, right…" He said rather dryly.

There was once again an awkward silence between them in the cab. However, they luckily soon arrived at Penway's main campus. "Ah! Well here we are!" Said Arthur as the cab came to a stop. "I'll just show you to your dorm and then I'll be on my way." The two stepped out of the car and Arthur went and got Sakura's bag out of the trunk. He proceeded to walk off, motioning for the girl to follow him.

* * *

><p>"You said you are going to a meeting?" She asked him as they walked.<p>

"Ha!" Arthur laughed. "If you could even call it that! I'm a member of the Student Activities club, but if you ask me, we haven't planned a single activity since the formation of the group!" He continued to rant on about the uselessness of his group and their idiot president and how they could improve upon themselves, but after a short while Sakura just tuned him out and enjoyed looking at the scenery around campus.

"And that's why I should be the president of Student Activities!" Arthur finished.

"I think we are here." Sakura told him.

"Huh?" He looked at the building in front of them. "Redding Hall. Oh, I guess you're right. Well in that case, here is your bag. Just head on in and your room should be…" He took out his notecard again. "On the third floor! Room 322."

Sakura took her bag from the thick-browed boy and bowed. "Arigato." She said in an even tone, and walked into the building.


	3. Chapter 2

Thankful she had packed rather light and brought only a single bag, Sakura walked up the steps to the third floor of Redding Hall. So far, everything seemed to be normal. It was rather quiet and as she looked further down the hall there appeared to be a small common area with a mini kitchen in the middle. "Not bad." Said Sakura. But, she had spoken too soon.

Suddenly, one of the doors not far from where she was standing flew open and two girls wearing nothing but their underwear came running out. They were screaming and chasing each other down the hall, doing who knows what. Sakura could not believe her eyes. This was so improper! As Sakura gaped at them, more girls came out into the hall. They were more modestly dressed, but were acting just as crazy as the others.

Sakura became very flustered and quickly made her way down the hall until she reached room 322. She flung the door open and quickly stepped inside, slamming the door shut behind her. Leaning against the door, she took a few deep breaths. _This_ was Penway University? No. This could not be how girls at the prestigious Penway University behaved…could it?

After settling herself, Sakura took note of her surroundings. The room was rather small and had just enough room for two beds, dressers and desks. The left side of the room, which she assumed to be hers, was mostly bare except for some clothes that had been thrown all over the floor. As Sakura looked over to the right side of the little room her eyes widened in horror. She had never seen such a mess before in her life! Girls' clothes were piling up everywhere and there was old food lying around in various places. On the desk she saw several art canvases piled up and oil pants scattered around, some of which had spilled and dripped onto the floor.

She blinked and took a step towards her bed, and heard something crunch beneath her shoes. She lifted up her foot and saw what appeared to be an already broken wine glass. "Nani?" Sakura sighed and fell back onto her bed, leaving it there. What kind of a person was this roommate of hers? After living alone for so long, Sakura was unsure if she would be able to bear living in such close quarters with a girl like this. Closing her eyes, it was then she realized just how tired she was. The twelve hour plane ride had really taken it out of her. Next thing she knew, she was sound asleep.

* * *

><p>Sakura woke a few hours later with a sore back from having slept in such an uncomfortable position. She stretched and rubbed her eyes. 'Just how long did I sleep?' She wondered. Standing up, she looked around the room for some kind of clock. Eventually, she found one hiding behind the canvases on her roommate's desk. It read 3:17 P.M. "Hmm." Sakura pondered. It wasn't too late in the day yet, so she could always find time to unpack later.<p>

She walked back over to her bed where she had left her bag and unzipped one of the front compartments. Reaching in, she pulled out one of her favorite shoujo manga and smiled. "This shall do nicely." Tucking it under her arm, she tiptoed towards the door and poked her out, looking up and down the hall. "Yosh!" Sakura whispered triumphantly. The coast was clear; there was not a single crazy girl in sight.

Smiling, Sakura headed towards the common area to go read her manga. However, as she got closer, she heard what sounded like a girl singing – badly. When she reached the common area, it was there that she found the source. A girl with light brown hair pulled up in a ponytail was busy at work in the mini kitchen. The small counter space was covered in flour, ricotta cheese and tomatoes. However, she didn't seem to notice and continued to cheerfully sing as she stirred a pot on the stove.

_"Ravioli! Ravioli! I love-a to make ravioli! So round and yummy, it tastes so good in my tummy! Yahoo!"_

Upon this final note, the girl flung her hands in the air causing some of the sauce she had been stirring to fly up out of the pan and onto the ceiling. "Oopsie! That's the second time today! I should really be more careful." She said to herself.

Sakura squinted as she looked up at the red stains on the ceiling. She didn't understand how a person like this could even be allowed to cook here. While she was pondering this, the girl noticed her presence. "Oh? Hey! You! Hello there!" She called out. Sakura nearly jumped out of fright for she had been lost in her thoughts and forgotten the other girl was there. Nervously she bowed her head. "Hello."

The girl grinned and walked (or maybe closer to _skipped_) over to the partially frightened Japanese girl standing outside of the little kitchen. "Why so glum? It's a beautiful day today! No?" Sakura said nothing. The other girl stopped smiling and looked closely at Sakura's face. "Hmm…hmm…" She said as if inspecting her. "That's it!" She cried. Again, Sakura almost leapt out of her skin.

"T-that's what?" She asked awkwardly.

"I got it now. You're Japanese, no?"

"Yes, I am. How did you know?"

The girl smiled. "Just a lucky guess!"

Sakura nodded. "Ah, I see."

"You know, I'm supposed to be getting a new roommate today who is Japanese. What a coinkidink, right?" She laughed.

"Yes quite. How very interesting." Said Sakura, wondering how much longer she would have to talk to this odd girl. But then it hit her. "Wait, what?" She nearly yelled.

The other girl blinked once before replying. "I'm getting a new roommate from Japan today! I think her name was Sakon…or maybe Sasuke…Sake? No, no that wasn't it either." Sakura felt her face pale. "Excuse me, but what did you say your name was?" The girl looked at her. "Who me? I'm Daisy! Daisy Vargas! Redding 03's resident Italiana!" She said proudly.

Daisy Vargas. Yes, that was it. The name of the girl that was to be Sakura's roommate according the letter she had received. Clearing her throat Sakura spoke. "My name is Honda Sakura, and it would seem that we are roommates." After processing what Sakura had just told her, Daisy's face broke out in a huge grin and she threw her arms around her. "Yay! I'm so happy" Sakura yelped. "What are you doing? Stop it right now! I am not comfortable with this!" She yelled at the happy Italian girl. Daisy ignored her pleas and hugged tighter. "Can you believe it? Roomies!" Finally, Sakura managed to break free of her hold.

"Please! Do not engage in such personal activities with me ever again!" She pleaded, feeling quite flustered. Brushing herself off, Sakura noticed an odd smell in the air. "Uh, Daisy. I think your sauce is burning." She stated. Daisy looked back at the pot she had left on the stove. "Huh? Oh no! Not my precious sauce! Anything but that!" She cried, on the verge of tears.

Sakura shook her head as she watched her new "roomie" run to the stove to try and save the overcooked sauce. This university just kept getting stranger, and stranger she thought.


End file.
